Presently, drafting of standard specifications for LTE-Advanced, which is an evolved form of LTE (Long Term Evolution), is in progress in the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). MIMO (Multi Input Multi Output) techniques in LTE-Advanced, which realize sufficiently high spectral efficiency and cell-edge user throughput in comparison to LTE, while maintaining backward compatibility with LTE, are under study. While LTE supports 4-layer transmission at a maximum, LTE-Advanced supports 8-layer transmission at a maximum. Although LTE has heretofore supported simple multi-user (MU)-MIMO, which involves main-beam control alone, LTE-Advanced employs enhanced MU-MIMO, which can reduce interference between users by means of MMSE, ZF and so on. In order to support maximum 8-layer transmission, a new reference signal (RS) has been introduced. In LTE-Advanced, the CSI-RS (Channel State Information RS), which is used only in measurement of CSI (CQI, PMI and rank), and user-specific demodulation RSs (also referred to as “UE-specific RSs,” “DM-RSs,” and so on), to which the same precoding is applied as with the PDSCH, and which are used only in demodulation, are defined.